Dangan Ronpa: Absolute Zero
by xsdoubletrouble
Summary: A new group of students, with a new mastermind! Will contain canon characters in later chapters.
1. The SHSL Liar

**Hello everybody! I'm xsdoubletrouble, bringing you a fanfiction! So, uh, I'm not good at fanfictions, buuut here we go.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danganronpa. Danganronpa is property of Spike Chunsoft.**

 **Danganronpa: Absolute Zero**

 **Chapter One:**

 **The Super High-School Level Liar**

It was time to put the plan in action.

My name is Hitsuji Oshoku. It translates to "corruption sheep". My title?

Super High-School Level Liar. Or at least, that's what my digital notebook would say. But my other title?

Super High-School Level Despair.

I've re-taken over Hope's Peak, or at least, my robot, Mononeko, has. I've learned about the High-School Life of Mutual Killing, and I have a plan to make a repeat of it.

But this time, I won't make Enoshima's mistake. After all, I am an Ultimate Liar.

All the other Ultimates were knocked out, and the notes I had were placed. The note would read as following:

To the students:

Get yer weak asses over to the gym at ten, or yer gonna be sorry!

\- Mononeko

Hopefully, they would listen. And so, I would be the first in the gym. I would be the first student to greet my fellows.

And when the time came, I would reveal myself as the Super High-School Level Despair.

And all the other students would be executed! Wouldn't it be amazing?

Mononeko waddled up to me. In his sharp, quick voice he said:

"It's time, Hitsuji. Ya've got no way of turnin' yer back on this now."

I grinned, fixing my glasses, and made my way to the gym, Mononeko close behind. It was fifteen minutes to ten, so I'd be right on time.

At the end of fifteen minutes, all but one student had showed up. The student in question was the Super High-School Level Martial Artist, Yin Xiao Long. I didn't know him, so I had no idea if this was a trait of his or not.

At seventeen after ten, a girl sped into the gym.

"Sorry I'm late!" she gasped, catching her breath. When she seemed ready to speak again, she said:

"My name is Yin Xiao Long, and I'm the Ultimate Martial Artist!"

Chapter End

 **Well then! There's the first chapter of Danganronpa: Absolute Zero! So, uh, what did you think?**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Initiation**


	2. Initiation

**Welp, xsdoubletrouble here, bringing you the second chapter of Danganronpa: Absolute Zero!**

 **For those wondering, from here outwards, this story will be written from the view points of different students, not just Hitsuji. This one is written from Yin's viewpoint.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANGANRONPA.**

 **Danganronpa: Absolute Zero**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Initiation**

"Soo… there are fifteen of us?" asked a blond girl with pigtails and blue eyes. She had a wrench in hand, and pink-framed glasses. I'm pretty sure she was the Ultimate Female Mechanic, Lenka Meido.

"Guess so." said a blond boy with messy hair and an ahoge. His eyes were blue too, so maybe he was the Ultimate Disk Jockey, Len Meido.

"So, uh, what did I miss?" I asked, fixing my ponytail.

"Not all that much. We're just chattin'." said a white-haired boy with blue eyes and a shirt with the number 97 on it. While I didn't recognize his voice, I did recognize his appearance. He was Kaze Akuma, the Ultimate Athlete.

Many people here, I remembered, were quite famous. There was Kaze Akuma, Kaede Akuma, the Meido twins, Kumo Kurai, and the Hyoi twins, Akumu and Shiro. There were others too, but none that I recognized other than those six.

My gaze fell upon a tall albino boy with glasses. He was chuckling to himself, as if we all amused him. I wondered what his title must be.

"So, why're we all fuckin' here?" asked a boy with shoulder-length red hair, wearing a lab coat and goggles. If I had to take a guess, I would say his title was probably Ultimate Chemist.

"Calm your language, Hime." said Kumo. Wait, wasn't Hime a girl's name?! Then this Ultimate Chemist was a girl? Well then.

"Well, maybe this is how Hope's Peak welcomes new students!" I said, grinning at my supposedly awesome idea.

A boy in a trenchcoat said "I don't think this is an initiation. I think this 'Mononeko' has some kind of plan." I'm pretty sure this person was Akumu Hyoi, the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator.

"Nya-ha-ha!" laughed a voice. Suddenly, a half-white, half-black cat plushie leaped onto the podium.

"Good mornin', punks! I'm yer principal, Mononeko! That means I'm the principal of this fuckin' school!" it said.

"We're not idiots, you monochrome cat plushie!" I shouted at it, a little pissed off at the moment.

"I'm gonna let yer talkin' back to me slide this time, Xiao Long, but I won't be so lenient in the future!" Mononeko said, before continuing.

"To protect yer special talents, ya all are expected to live in this here school indefinitely! And as fer a cut-off period… there is no cutoff at all! Nya-ha-ha!"

The albino boy in the hoodie leaned against the wall before asking one question.

"And what if we wish to leave?"

Mononeko grinned, before saying "Fer those of ya who wanna leave, I've made a rule! To leave, ya gotta kill someone, without anyone figurin' out ya did it!"

"So," the boy in the hoodie began, "We need to commit a perfect crime? I've got a better idea."

The boy climbed up on the stage, grabbing Mononeko. He slammed the cat against the wall, over and over.

"Agh! The rules say not to hurt the principal!" Mononeko shouted, before saying, "Save me anti-rulebreak! Wolf's Claws!"

Suddenly, the boy was pierced by several knives that looked like claws. He fell, dead.

Mononeko stood, before saying, "And that's what I'll do if any of ya break the rules!"

He waddled off, leaving us to explore. Akumu removed his coat, placing it over the boy's body.

"So," he said. "The Ultimate Liar, Hitsuji Oshoku, is the first one of us to die."

I gulped, backing against the wall. If this was our new high-school life, I wanted out of it!

Chapter End

 **So, there's the second chapter of DR:AZ. Rate and review!**

 **Oh, and here are the titles, for reference:**

 **Ultimate Disk Jockey: Len Meido**

 **Ultimate Female Mechanic: Lenka Meido**

 **Ultimate Martial Artist: Yin Xiao Long**

 **Ultimate Liar: Hitsuji Oshoku**

 **Ultimate Paranormal Investigator: Akumu Hyoi**

 **Ultimate Exorcist: Shiro Hyoi**

 **Ultimate Analyst: Kumo Kurai**

 **Ultimate Chemist: Hime Kagaku**

 **Ultimate Athlete: Kaze Akuma**

 **Ultimate Comedian: Kaede Akuma**

 **Ultimate Game Designer: Akarui "Neon" Doragon**

 **Ultimate Medic: Kuro Tokage**

 **Ultimate Gardener: Ki "Nitarou" Rozu**

 **Ultimate Swordsman: Kiru ?**

 **Ultimate Spider-Reasearcher: Ichigo Akai**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Nightmares**


	3. Nightmares

**Aw yeah! Third chapter of DR:AZ! So, this chapter is written from Kumo's point of view.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANGANRONPA, AND I PROBABLY DON'T OWN THIS PLOT EITHER.**

 **Danganronpa: Absolute Zero**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Nightmares**

While the rest of us went to explore, I went to my room. There was a simple bed, iron plates over the windows, a security camera, and other things.

Although I had said I was feeling tired, this was a lie. I rarely slept, as whenever I did so, my sleep was filled with nightmares.

I sighed, staring at the mirror that was placed above my desk. I've always been tall, and many describe me as skin and bones. This, coupled with my deathly pale skin, my jet-black hair, and my washed-out eyes, seems to be why many mistake me for a ghost.

I hate myself.

I've always been weak, sickly, and imperfect. The only thing that I seem to do right is analyzing others. That's why I was given the title of Ultimate Analyst. My sleep is always full of nightmares, and I'm always half-awake, half-asleep.

I tore my gaze away from myself, fixing my glasses. I sat down in the chair that was in front of my desk, and opened the drawers. The top drawer contained a tool kit, the second contained a pencil and a notepad, the third and last, nothing. I closed all the drawers except the second, and removed the notepad and pencil. It could prove useful to have around.

I sighed again, holding my head in my hands. I was feeling somewhat tired, so I went to my bed and flopped in it. I took off my glasses and closed my eyes, letting sleep wash over me.

 **XXX**

It was dark. That I didn't mind. It was cold. I didn't mind that either.

It was quiet. Normally, I wouldn't mind that. But it was too quiet. All I could hear was my own breathing. I gulped, looking around.

Suddenly, it felt colder. Far, far colder. Cold as ice. And it got darker.

Suddenly, I felt as if cold knives were slashing at me. I tried to yell, but the words were caught in my throat. I tried to crawl away, but I felt frozen in place. The cold knives just wouldn't stop.

When I felt as if I was going to die, I closed my eyes.

And it all stopped.

 **XXX**

I sat up straight on the bed, my breath coming out in short, ragged gasps. I put my glasses back on my face, trying to steady my breathing.

"It was just a nightmare." I murmured to myself. "A nightmare, and nothing more."

I got off the bed, sighing. I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, and I was shaking. Oh well, I would be fine.

I exited my room, and walked to the cafeteria. Suddenly, I stepped back out into the hallway.

The dead body of the Ultimate Exorcist, Shiro Hyoi, confronted me. I screamed, hoping to wake the others. It was the night hours, so they were almost surely in bed by now.

I heard Yin and Akarui come running, and then, Mononeko's voice over the speakers.

"Don don don! A body has been found! After a period of forty-eight hours, a Class Trial will be held! Get investigatin', punks!"

I gulped. How could Mononeko be so cold, so emotionless? I tried to be like that myself, but even I couldn't be emotionless all of the time. Mononeko must truly delight in watching us despair…

I then realized I hadn't stopped shaking since I woke up. Was this some sort of sign? No, it couldn't be… could it?

"Hey Kumo, are you alright? You look sorta pale." Yin said. I could hear the concern in the voice of the Ultimate Martial Artist as she spoke.

I nodded numbly, feeling like if I opened my mouth, I would vomit. Every single bit of me told me to run the fuck away while I still could, but where could I run? We were trapped in this school, with no way out except by death or by killing one of our fellows. And if this was my reaction to seeing a dead body, there was no way I could simply kill someone. My only way of escape was to die.

Right now, death sounded like a really good idea to me.

Chapter End

 **So, the first murder has taken place! Who will be the murder, what will be their motive, and how will they be punished? Find out in the next chapters of Danganronpa: Absolute Zero!**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Investigation**


End file.
